Dorm Room Discoveries
by bke.21
Summary: After another failed date, Weiss decides to take care of her needs while Ruby is asleep.
1. Please Dont Stop

In my sophomore year of college I moved in with one other girl, a junior who seemed friendly and nice. She was not attractive by conventional standards and had no dates, she seemed to be more interested in her college classes, and getting top grades, than going out on dates, but she seemed interested in my boyfriends and often shared stories about her failed experiences in the dating world. We used to joke about sex and laugh about how horny we always were. She with no dates and me with the occasional date but afraid to and not ready to have sex.

One Saturday in October I came back to our room after a date that had culminated in some kissing and petting. I was very aroused but had told my date that I wasn't ready to go any further. He had been touching my breasts through my shirt and kissing my neck. If I had had such a date at home I surely would have gone to my bedroom and masturbated before falling asleep.

In the dorm, our beds were on opposite sides of a single room and I had not yet masturbated in the presence of Ruby. When I needed the release of orgasm, I'd head down to the showers, and under the water, rub my aroused pussy until I exploded. I had done this several times, and after a date, when it was so late, I'd be the only one in the showers, and I could be noisy, and not worry about anyone hearing me. This night, however, I was terribly aroused and when I came home it was well past 1:00 AM and I could tell from her breathing that she was asleep. My favorite technique has always been to lie on my tummy and rock gently back and forth on my right hand which I cup over my pubic mound. In this position I can let a finger slide over my little hard clit, and rub it to my heart's content. I have always been able to reach an orgasm that way with a minimum of noise or motion.

After making sure that Ruby was really asleep, I stripped down until I was almost naked, I left just my G string panties on. I love to masturbate while wearing a G string, it make me feels so sexy and naughty, to feel my ass cheeks naked and the string tight against my ass hole as I climax. I quietly climbed into bed, slid over onto my tummy, pulled the blankets up, cocked my ass up, and slid my hand down the front of my panties. Cupping my mound, the excitement of getting ready had warmed me up down there, I could feel the slickness of my heated juices along my pink opening. It spurred me on, to feel my lust, and I gently went to work rocking and rubbing away. I wanted to be quiet and not disturb my sleeping roommate. A few minutes into my little session I was shocked to feel Ruby's hand on my shoulder. I froze like a deer in the headlights, having been caught in the act, terribly embarrassed. But before I could move my hand Ruby bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Please don't stop. I want you to keep going," she said.

I didn't know what to do. I was scared and excited at the same time. Ruby sat on the edge of my bed, pulled the blanket down to my waist and began to rub my shoulders.

"Please keep going" Ruby begged, "I want you to have a climax. You need it" she urged "and I want to help you by making you relax."

Gently she rubbed my shoulders and my back and as she did my inhibitions evaporated. I began squeezing myself again and pressing into my hand with my pelvis, slowly rocking against my bed.

"That's exactly how I like to do it," Ruby whispered, her voice a bit husky. "I have been waiting to see you do this for more than two months," she added.

I started to get really turned on, and I rocked harder and Ruby let her hands drift down to my bottom, gently cupping my cheeks and developing a rhythmic pressure of her own. As I rocked she applied pressure, making my thrusts even more delicious. Then she reached over to my hips and began holding me off the mattress.

"Slow down a little" she begged. "I want to enjoy this."

Her urging made me feel even more desperate as I was now thrusting against nothing. It was a delicious and frustrating pleasure as she delayed my orgasm.

With her hands on both of my hips and the bed covers pulled away, Ruby suddenly straddled me placing one knee on each side of my legs and as she did she gently lowered herself until her pelvis pressed against me, I could distinctly feel the warmth of her sex against my bottom. She wasn't wearing any panties and since I had only the string of my panties running up between my cheeks, I could clearly feel the outline of her vulva against my naked cheeks. She was so hot and moist that I shivered with excitement. Then she opened the pyjama top that she was wearing, tossed it away, and I felt her nude body as she pressed her bare breasts tightly against my back. That did it, and I exploded in orgasm, my body shaking and shuddering, whimpering my passion into the pillow. It was the most powerful climax that I had ever experienced. Ruby's hot nude body pressed against me a dozen times, imitating the undulations that I had been making as I tried to meet her thrusts with the arching of my back. Suddenly she let out a moan, her body shaking and writhing against me, I could feel a gush of her hot juices flowing out against my ass as she exploded in climax, squeezing the entire length of her body against mine. Ruby lifted herself away from me and as I turned to face her she let herself back down so that we were face to face.

"That was so beautiful" she whispered.

Ruby's head came forward, her lips parted, and for the first time in my life I kissed another girl passionately on the lips. After a very long, passion filled swirling wet kiss she let herself slide down my body with her breasts rubbing along my tummy until her mouth was at my breasts. She took a nipple between her lips and began suckling against me and as she did the orgasm that had filled me just a moment before began to build again. She lowered herself down, her mouth and tongue leaving a trail down my body, she slid my panties off, and I felt Ruby lightly kissing her way from my navel down through my smooth shaven pubic area, licking me like a kitten. She gently pushed my legs apart, ran the tips of her fingers along me, and kissed my folds, spread open and swollen with sexual excitement. Then, she licked my inner thighs and all around my pussy, relishing the taste of my juices. When Ruby had finished licking up my juices, I felt her fingers gently part my lips, I could feel her hot, panting breath against my opening, as the tip of her tongue softly probed my vagina.

My heart was hammering, I had never let anyone do anything so wickedly sexual to my body. My body started to respond, and any inhibitions I had quickly flew away, l could feel my body reaching, reaching for that second orgasm, and Ruby locked her mouth around my throbbing, hard clit, and her tongue stroked up and down it, swabbing at me, over and over. That did it, and I could feel my stomach convulse, and the wild fluttering of my inner folds seconds before I was consumed.

I cried out, "Yes, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, oh my god, I'm, I'm, I'm cumming!"

I felt the wild spasming start, as I fell into the most glorious orgasm of my life, tearing a howl of pure ecstacy from me. I reached down, cradled Ruby's head in my hands as my orgasm swept through me, I was letting out grunts, gasps and moans of pleasure, I'd never felt anything as wildly pleasurable as Ruby's tongue and mouth, now licking hungrily, sucking all the juices out of me.

Then Ruby raised up and swung her leg over me, I felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through me as her beautiful sex was only inches from my mouth. I watched, fascinated, as Ruby's hot crimson love flesh hovered above me. It was wildly erotic seeing Ruby's beautiful sex that close and it ramped up my arousal to a fever pitch. I was more turned on than I had ever been in my life. The heat from between Ruby's legs warmed my face, I could smell the scent of her arousal, hot and musky, and it made me dizzy with desire. She had been fingering herself while she licked me, and her hot crimson love flesh was spread open like a flower, her neatly trimmed triangle of red pubic hair glistened with drops of her love cream, everything was dewy wet.

"Go ahead, Weiss", she whispered, "Look at how hot and juicy you've made me. Go ahead baby, taste my desire, you know you want to. I'm gonna keep licking you, and make you cum again."

I could feel Ruby's tongue stroking gently at the folds of my pussy again, and that clinched it. I suddenly saw, in my mind's eye, a picture of myself and Ruby, locked in a lesbian 69, and I was even more fired up. She was right, I couldn't wait to taste Ruby, and I ran my fingers along Ruby's pink trail, hearing her soft moan as my finger slid just inside her hot tunnel. My tongue quickly followed, sliding along Ruby's luscious pink inner lips. Once I got a taste of her musky sap, I couldn't stop. I pulled Ruby's pussy tight against my face, and I ate Ruby's pussy ravenously, my tongue dipping into Ruby's fiery center, licking her as her sweet juice flowed out, flooding my mouth. The taste of her juices filling my mouth spurred me on, and I felt Ruby started flicking her tongue against my straining clit, intent on licking me to another wild orgasm.

Even though it was my first time giving oral sex, I think I did well, judging how I could hear Ruby gasping and moaning, as I licked her steamy center. I copied her technique, and I wrapped my mouth around her hard, erect clit, and started to flick my tongue against her, over and over. I could feel my body reaching, and I held on tight, licking wildly at Ruby as I exploded, my pussy writhing wildly with my 3rd orgasm, a few seconds later, Ruby exploded with an incredible orgasm, washing my face with a tasty gush of juices, our cries of orgasmic release bouncing off the walls, as our bodies shuddered and writhed together in climactic ecstasy.

Ruby flopped down, her body totally spent, shaking from the sensory rush. God, it had been such a total, all body, powerful release, and I pulled Ruby close, gently kissing and nuzzling her, letting her know that I had enjoyed it as much as she had. We looked at each other lovingly, no words needed to be said. I had the feeling that my dates with boyfriends were about to end, why bother when Ruby was so close, so available, and so eager?


	2. Going All the Way

After that first time, Ruby and I became full time lovers. I stopped accepting dates with boys, all they wanted to do was try to get into my panties, and bust me open. I had enough dates turn into groping sessions that felt like I was being molested by an octopus, and all the horny guys trying desperately to shove their fingers, not to mention their pricks, up my pink hole, I was tired of that scene. Not that I was averse to losing my virginity, but I wanted to lose it to someone special, and after we became lovers, I realized I wanted to lose it to Ruby.

What we did our first time together had become regular foreplay, Ruby told me that my orgasm made my pussy taste extra sweet and juicy, and she told me that pressing down on my hips and ass as I masturbated really made her pussy pulse with desire. When she straddled me, and pressed her nude body against mine, the feel of her bare breasts against my back, her hard, stiff nipples rubbing against me, and the feel of her nudity pressed hotly against me, always made my pussy explode with a powerful orgasm, and Ruby told me that the feel of my body shuddering and shaking against her, my cries of enjoyment, drove her into a pussy wrenching orgasm. We would quickly arrange ourselves in a 69, and I loved the taste of Ruby's pink center, her orgasm made her pussy extra sweet and juicy, also.

We were lying in bed, sprawled out, totally satisfied after another loving 69, and I felt like I wanted to lose my virginity, and I wanted Ruby to take it. I was not interested in some horny guy who'd make me just another notch, and fuck me like some cheap slut while I pleaded with him to be gentle with me. We had gotten to know each other since we had become college roomies, so we knew that we were both virgins.

I was just about to bring it up, when Ruby beat me to it, as she said, "Weiss, you know how we are both virgins?" At my nod she continued, "Well, I don't see any good reason to hang onto it," she said, as she ran her fingers up and down my thigh, she continued, "I was working myself up to bust it open myself, but now someone special is here right now. That's you Weiss, would you like to deflower me, and take my virginity? I can't imagine any one else that I would want to take my cherry."

I smiled, and I could feel my my face light up, as I replied, "You have been reading my mind, haven't you? I was just going to ask you if you wanted to pluck my cherry."

She grinned at me, and said, "I would love to do the honors for you baby. I'm ready right now, and I have the perfect tool to do so."

She hopped off the bed, I enjoyed watching her sexy naked body, as she went over to her closet. She reached up, rummaging around the top shelf. She tuned back towards me, with a wicked smile, and my pussy started to heat up as I saw what she was holding. It was an 18 inch long double headed dildo, midnight blue in color, and just the thought of that huge shaft splitting me open, inspired both fear and horniness.

Ruby was blushing, as she said, "I bought this a few weeks ago, to bust my virginity open. I was going to wait until a weekend when you were visiting your folks, because I was still working up the nerve, and the privacy, to use it. I could imagine the look on your face if you walked in on me, with half of this monster stuffed up me! Now that we both want our condition remedied, why not now? How about if you do me, then I'll do you? I am very ready, but, like the old joke says, please be gentle with me."

I reached out, stroked her face, and whispered, "I shall be very gentle with you my love."

She lay back, and pushed a pillow under her rump. This lifted her hips up, which in turn presented her pussy, up-thrust and ready. I started to stroke her, getting her pussy juiced up. My fingers worked over her labial lips, teasing at her clit, until her pussy was syrupy and slick, practically gushing juices. She smiled as I positioned the head of the dildo against her pussy lips.

I told her, "Ok Ruby, this is it. There might be some pain, from what I've heard, but if it's too painful, say so and I'll stop.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby replied, "I'm ready."

I started to push slowly, the dildo sliding in bit by bit. It reached her obstruction, and I started to push harder. Ruby gritted her teeth, gripping the sheets tightly, and suddenly, her hymen broke. She flinched and gasped a bit, but as I paused she urged me on.

"Don't stop now, I'm OK, keep going!" she whispered.

I pushed it in, she let out a long, drawn out moan, of pleasure I hoped, until 8 inches were up inside her.

She moaned, "Oh yes, that feels so good, fuck me Weiss."

I was happy to comply, as I started to slide the dildo in and out of her, giving my roomie her first fuck. It was obvious from the joy and delight playing across her face, and the sounds of passion she was making, that she was totally loving her first time, I kept up the slow pumping action, giving her as much as she could handle. I sucked on my thumb and forefinger of my free hand, to get them slippery. I quickly reached down, and I found Ruby's clit, my thumb and forefinger gently pinched her hard clit erection and stroked it from base to tip. Her body started to vibrate, her cries of delight filling the room, she suddenly stiffened up, her muscles twitching.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, yes, yes YES!"

Her voice rose to a shriek as she came, her body shuddering in orgasm, shaking wildly like a leaf in a storm, filling our room with cries of orgasmic ecstasy as she rode that wave. I drew her into an embrace as she started to come down from her climax.

After a few minutes, she smiled at me.

"Now my sweet, you are going to get the same thing, lay back Weiss, and if it's too much, let me know and I'll stop."

She wiped off the dildo, flipped it around, and I could see the other end, ready to fill me. I positioned myself on the pillow, so my pussy would be lifted up, ready for my first fuck. I could feel the head of the dildo nudge against my opening, my juices were flowing freely, I was so horny now, I didn't care if it hurt like hell, I wanted that shaft deep inside me. Ruby pushed, and I felt the head slip inside me, stretching me open, it didn't hurt, it felt strange, but it felt good too. I could feel it slowly working in, until it hit my maidenhead. Ruby paused, and told me to brace myself. I did my best, as she bore down, and suddenly, I felt a tearing, then it let go as it ripped open completely. I felt a zing of pain, it felt sort of like a bee sting, and as Ruby pushed, sliding it up me, I felt a sizzling pain as I was stretched open for the first time, I let out a cry, hoping it wasn't a yell of pain, urging Ruby to keep going, keep going, as my pussy got stretched open and fucked for the first time. She buried in 8 inches, and as she paused, the pain started to fade away, as my inner pussy started to get adjusted to the stretch. My mind's eye saw me spread out, 8 inches of hard dildo shoved up me, my roomie having plucked my cherry, fucking my no longer virgin pussy, and I wanted it.

I grunted, "Oh yes, it feels so good, give it to me Ruby, let me have it!"

Ruby started to fuck me, pulling the dildo out halfway, then burying 8 inches deep. As she slowly fucked me, I could feel all my inhibitions floating away. Inhibitions about being a virgin, enjoying wild sex with another female, all the silly nonsense I had drilled into me by prudish parents in a prudish society, and I wanted to shred every last bit of that now. Watch your language, real ladies don't use profanity, I had been told, fuck that, I decided to tell Ruby how good it felt, using very unladylike language.

I howled, "Yes, Ruby, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck my burning cunt! Let me have it, fill my fiery fuck-hole, ream out my horny cunt! Give it to me, fuck me, and make my horny fiery cunt explode!"

Encouraged, Ruby worked in 10 inches, and I squealed with absolute pleasure, my cunt felt wonderfully stuffed. She started to power fuck me, and I could feel her fingers tickling at my clit. That did it, and I let out a howl of absolute pleasure as my cunt exploded, I could feel my juices gushing around that thick shaft as my orgasm tore into me, making my body shudder and writhe wildly, as the burning fire of orgasm consumed me.

I was dimly aware of Ruby positioning herself, and I heard a gasp of pleasure. Ruby's pussy region was right against mine, she had angled the free head of the dildo against her, wiggling her hips, Ruby slid down the other side of the dildo, groaning as the dildo spread her cunt walls apart, sliding down, down, grunting with pleasure as she was filled up. Her pubes were now tight against mine, we were joined by the hard dildo connecting us, and Ruby was eager to ride it with me.

I pulled myself up, reached out and grabbed Ruby. We were now holding together tightly, we started fucking each other, using only our hips to propel ourselves. We started out slowly, moaning with desire as the dildo slid in and out of our fiery cores. Fuck, it felt so fucking fabulous, and we picked up the pace, grinding our hips back and forth, humping at each other in a sexual frenzy. We were letting out cries of absolute pleasure as the dildo went deeper, and spread open the walls of our cunts, until we had worked the whole dildo into our eager cunts, and our breasts were pressed tightly together. Joined cunt to cunt, and sliding up and down, back and forth, our clits stood up, erect and throbbing with desire, brushing heatedly against the plunging dildo. We fucked each other furiously, our bodies slapping against each other, slamming our burning cunts down the thick dildo again and again, moaning and gasping as the dildo fucked us closer and closer to orgasm.

I could feel it rushing at me, and I howled, "I'm cumming, oh my fucking God, YES!"

I just exploded, I could feel my cunt throbbing as it tightened down on the dildo. I heard Ruby howl as she exploded, and slammed her twitching pussy down on the hard dildo, fucking herself wildly as her orgasm ripped through her body. riding her orgasm for all it was worth. Watching Ruby explode shoved me into another climax, I let out a shriek of pleasure as it felt my cunt wrenching and quivering, my body shaking wildly as my orgasm ripped through me. Our heated movements slowed down, as our orgasms ebbed, and we shivered in blissful fulfilment, and I felt Ruby fall exhausted, sweaty and oh so satisfied, into my arms. Pulling the bed covers up, we drifted off to sleep, Ruby's nude body held close to mine.


	3. AN Chapter

Im sorry for the chapter spam

So I know that i write cheap and generic smut but I want to do a few character specific requests. So send me a PM with 2 characters that you wanna fap to and a fetish. I cant promise anything good. My writing is pertty limited to vanilla and mainstream fetishes, but I would like to try. For you, my fans!

I dont have any restrictions on what you want to read. Rape is kinda eh. id REALLY prefer to not do it. Like really really but reluctance is ok.


End file.
